It's never too late
by Renesmee678
Summary: Edward and Bella are lovers. Please read. ONE SHOT


Title: It's already too late

Summary:

Edward and Bella are lovers but it's like Edward doesn't show it to her. One Shot

_**BPOV**_

I was running, while crying, in the pouring rain trying to get away from the embarrassment of tripping on the stage.

I sat on a bench at a park crying my eyes out until I felt someone sat next to me.

I look up to see who it was.

It was Edward looking at me with eyes expressing pain and pity.

"don't pity me please" I said

Edward, the captain of a football team, laugh a little trying to lighten up the mood "you are always good at reading people just by looking at them" he said

When I didn't answer he cupped my chin and said to me "Bella, don't get mad, but my friends made a dare to flirt with you and as the weeks pass I keep falling in love with you more and more you are the light in my darkness would you be my girlfriend?"

I was really shock "Edward for me, it is really hard to trust someone especially someone like you , a womanizer, no offense"

I understand Bella and I will prove to you that I can be the perfect boyfriend for you.

After a week or more I started to fall in love with him too.

After class I will tell him yes.

"Ms. Swan please stop staring into space" Mr. Banner told me I blush. _Oops_

AFTER CLASS

Edward is leaning on my locker with a smile on his face and I didn't have to be him to know I'm smiling as widely as he is.

"what got you so happy?" he ask me

"Yes Edward I'd like to be your girlfriend" I said and the smile only grew wider that I think I can see ALL of his teeth showing.

"This is the best birthday present I received Bella" I was shock

"well then happy birthday" I said simply blushing

AS THE WEEKS PASS

"Hi babe" he said

I was starting to doubt about if he really love me 'cause he just give me a doll or teddy bear every day.

I just have a small smile in my face , "Hi", I said simply

"Is there something wrong"

I just shook my head and he just shrug it off

When I was in my room I begun to think about getting a teddy bear and doll design because of all the dolls and teddy bears flooding my room. Just joking.

My birthday is coming up and me and Edward aren't improving on our relationship you know why I said that? Because he just give me a teddy bear or doll every day he never kisses me in the lips, he never say I LOVE YOU and always saying he has to meet a friend or football practice are always his excuse and now my phone will ring and it will be Edward saying 'sweet dreams, Bella'

And it rang it didn't surprise me though it is already 9:00 pm and he always text it to me.

I look at my phone and not to my surprise it read 'sweet dreams, Bella'

I look at the calendar and it was July 30, 2010 just 3 more days before my birthday and if we haven't take a step in our relationship I am going to break up with him.

AUGUST 2, 2010

It was already my birthday and nothing had changed in our relationship.

I didn't had Edward to give me a ride to school so I just walk to school.

when I got there I was 20 minutes early

I saw Edward hugging my best friend Alice

_HE WAS CHEATING ON ME _

And then Edward saw me and his eyes went wide "Bella it's not what you think" he said

"then tell me, Edward, 'cause I don't know what to think anymore!" I shouted at him and ran away

I got to my house and cried myself to sleep. Good thing Charlie isn't here

Around 2 pm something was throwing a rock on my door I opened it and got hit in the head with a stone

"OWW" I hissed and shouted

"Bella sorry um… can you please come down here please" Edward said

"if I do would you leave me alone?" I ask

"it depends" he said

I sighed and went downstairs

"here Bella" He handed me a big teddy bear

"do you even know what yesterday was?" I ask furious

He just shook his head and that's when I got furious furious

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU. YOU DON'T EVEN REMEMBER MY BIRTHDAY AND EDWARD YOU NEVER SAY I LOVE YOU TO ME IHATE YOU.I HATE YOU.I HATE YOU" I said and grab the teddy bear and I throw it on the sidewalk.

He look really heartbroken but I believe he is just faking it

He walk on where the teddy bear was and picked it up

And then HONK! HONK!

It all happened so fast him being hit and run blood in my shirt and he even manage to save that stupid teddy bear than himself

AT THE HOSPITAL

I don't know what to feel anymore I just sat at one of the chairs there and stared into space

After a few hours ,for me it was a few hours, the doctor came out and said that Edward is in a coma and it will be a miracle for him to wake up

I just cried there for some reason

AFTER A WEEK

I didn't go to school 'cause it hurts so much even to stand up

So I spend my week curled up in a ball my dad even called my mom for me to go back with her but I just stayed there unmoving until Charlie just let it go

THE NEXT DAY

I finally stand up and got a plastic bag to get all the stuff toys Edward bought me

I held one in its stomach and accidentally pressed it

'I LOVE YOU SO VERY MUCH BELLA'

I pressed the other one and they all said the same

I press the big teddy bear and it said:

"Bella when I first saw you, I was afraid to meet you,

When I first met you, I was afraid to know you,

When I first known you, I was afraid to love you

Now that I love you ,I'm afraid to lose you.

And Bella if you accept this teddy bear I will say it to you and hug you and kiss you every day of my existence"

I just ran from the door and kept running and running until I reach the hospital

I ask for Edward

And when I got there. I sat next to Edward and said 'sorry and I love you' over and over again

I fell asleep next to Edward and when I woke up I saw his pinky move a little

I gasped and Thank the Lord our God

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW


End file.
